The invention relates to a two-stroke engine of the type having a cylinder, in which a combustion chamber is formed, wherein the combustion chamber is bounded by a piston which drives a crankshaft mounted rotatably in a crankcase, wherein the crankcase is connected in the region of the lower dead center of the piston via at least one overflow passage to the combustion chamber, with an intake passage, wherein a section of the intake passage is formed in a carburetor, wherein the intake passage is at least partially divided into an air passage and a mixture passage, wherein the mixture passage opens into the crankcase and the air passage supplies combustion air to an overflow passage, and wherein a throttle valve is mounted pivotably in the carburetor, and controls the combustion air quantity supplied to the air passage and the mixture passage, wherein an air-guiding element is arranged on the passage wall of the air passage, the air-guiding element guiding the combustion air passing between the throttle valve and passage wall in the idling position of the throttle valve in the direction of the mixture passage. JP 2001-295652 A discloses a two-stroke engine operating with a scavenging gas shield, in which a common throttle valve for an air passage and mixture passage is arranged in the intake passage. In order to open the air passage subsequently, the air passage wall arranged adjacent to the border of the throttle valve is of curved design and sealed off from the throttle valve. The air passage and mixture passage are completely separated from each other in a sealed manner.